


Saddle Me Up, Cowboy

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark in charge, Odyssey tour, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bossy Mark, docile Gary, mark tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “Your arse looks sooo good in that suit, Mr. B,” Mark growls into his ear. “I want it. Now.”Gary is slightly discombobulated. “You want the suit?”Mark gives him a withering look. Gary blushes in embarrassment as his brain catches up. Then he smiles slowly.“Saddle me up, Cowboy.”





	Saddle Me Up, Cowboy

They’re all trying on their costumes for the greatest hits tour. Mark saunters out in a tight white tank and black cowboy hat, fitted trousers, and high heeled cowboy boots. Gary let out a wolf whistle. 

Mark grins. “You like, Mr. Barlow?”

Gary nods eagerly. “You can saddle me up anytime, Cowboy.”

Mark smirks. “Might just take you up on that one day.”

Gary laughs. “Looking forward to it,” he says and doesn’t give the matter much further thought.

At least not until after they step off the stage in Gibraltar months later and he feels Mark’s eyes on his arse and then feels his hands. 

“Your arse looks sooo good in that suit, Mr. B,” Mark growls into his ear. “I want it. Now.”

Gary is slightly discombobulated. “You want the suit?”

Mark gives him a withering look. Gary blushes in embarrassment as his brain catches up. Then he smiles slowly.

“Saddle me up, Cowboy.”

Mark pushes him into the dressing room and locks the door.

“On your knees.”

Gary raises his eyebrow. “Feeling a bit bossy are we?”

“Did I say you could speak?”

Oh. So that’s how they’re playing it.

Mark makes an impatient noise and Gary hastily drops to all fours on the floor. Which he wishes was carpeted. 

Mark takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair then stands behind Gary, kneading his arse cheeks through his trousers and reaching round his waist to unzip them. 

“Such a slag you are, Mr. Barlow,” he murmurs as he pulls them down and sees that Gary isn’t wearing any underwear.

“Were ya keeping yourself ready for me?” He kisses down Gary’s back as he squeezes his arse, making him moan.

“Keeping yourself ready for this?” He drops to his knees and spreads Gary wide open, his tongue finding his hole and plunging inside.

Just in the nick of time, Gary remembers there are likely a good number of people outside the dressing room and he probably shouldn’t scream. He bites his fist so hard he nearly breaks skin as Mark eats him out like he’s starving, arching his backside up higher and higher when Mark starts working his fingers in along with his tongue.

“God, you’re such a good slut,” Mark pants as he pulls back, mouth red and swollen.

He stands back up, keeping one hand pressed down on Gary’s back and the other grabbing roughly at the back of his head, turning it toward him. “Kiss me,” he growls, bending his head to Gary’s, lips crushing against his brutally, smiling inwardly when Gary shows no hesitation even after where his mouth has just been.

“Mmm..there’s my good boy…”

He stands up and puts his hat back on and walks over in front of Gary and unbuckles his own trousers, letting them fall to his ankles. “Open up,” he demands, rubbing his throbbing cock against Gary’s lips.

Gary obeys instantaneously and eagerly, taking him almost to the back of his throat in one swift move. “Fuck, yeah... I think I like you like this...all docile like..”

Mark tangles his fingers through Gary’s hair and pushes himself in even further, purring to himself when he hears faint gagging noises. 

“Gonna fuck you so good my little slut.” 

Gary groans against Mark’s cock, the vibrations making Mark shudder with pleasure. He pulls back from Gary’s mouth and moves to the back of him, rubbing his prick teasingly over Gary’s arse cheeks.

“Do you want this inside you Gaz?”

Gary moans and nods.

“Do you want me to fill you and stretch your hot, tight arse until you scream?”

“God..please...yes…”

Mark starts to slowly push inside, but holds back from going in past the tip.

Gary squirms in frustration.

“One last thing. Whose slut are you?”

“Yours!” Gary gasps out. “I’m your slut, Marko, I’m all yours.”

Mark grins. “You’re goddamn right you are,” he declares and slams his length into Gary’s arse in one hard, swift motion.

It’s all Gary can do to keep from screaming as Mark pounds into him hard and fast and strokes his cock with quick flicks of his wrist. 

“Feels so good, Gaz,” Mark moans. “So fucking good being inside you…”

He thrusts in even deeper, making Gary cry out.

“Does that feel good, Gaz? Do you like it when I’m deep inside you?”

“God...yes..so much…”

“Mmm...you gonna cum for me?” His hips keep going in rapid motion as his breath grows a bit ragged.

He gasps out as he feels Gary clenching around him.

“Fuck! God..yeah..so good...gonna cum..gonna fill you up..you like that don’t you? Mmm you love it when I cum inside you and you can still feel it drip out your arse after we’re done in here and we go back out and you’re Gary Barlow, National Treasure to all them out there but me and you, we know who you really are, don’t we Mr. B?”

Gary groans and writhes.

Mark pulls out almost all the way then slams back in hard one last time.

“Tell me who you are Gary!”

“I’m your slut, Mr. O” Gary gasps out as he cums with a shudder.

“That’s my good boy,” Mark purrs as he lets go himself.

They lay on the floor gasping for a few moments after Mark pulls out and he gives Gary a somewhat cautious once-over.

“You alright, Gaz?”

Gary gives him a thumbs up. “Fucking brilliant, mate. One question though?”

“What’s that, then?”

“Why’d you have to wait until right before we go on a long break to do that?”

Mark grins and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Think of it as something to look forward to in Chapter 3.”


End file.
